best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Rubbin Off The Paint" by YBN Nahmir
"Rubbin Off the Paint" is the debut single by American rapper YBN Nahmir. It was originally released on Nahmir's SoundCloud account on August 21, 2017, but was released for digital download and streaming on September 18, 2017. The single peaked at number 46 on the US Billboard Hot 100, and was certified gold by the RIAA in May 2018. Lyrics That's what I thought you said Now let me offer this as a rebuttal Ayy, ayy, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, ayy, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, ayy, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, ayy, gang, gang They say Lil Nahmir where you been at? I'm just passin' a breeze I been runnin' up a check, that's why these bitches on me I been coolin', layin' low, but I'm not takin' a seat But just know a n**** back and this time I won't leave I been runnin', runnin', runnin', gotta check me a bag I got hunnids on my neck and I got Trues on my ass N****s said I'm goin' broke, well I just take it and laugh I be speedin' in that foreign with Five-O on my ass But I'm that n****, I won't ever change, rubbin' off the paint Smokin' dank, got a Uzi in my lap, I let it bang Free Lil Tay, know he keep a 'K, but he not Tay-K I up the chop and let it blow him, watch this bitch heat his face, I'm that n**** And all my young n****s pullin' triggers, we gorillas We let this bitch off until you feel us, for you n****s That's always on IG with them yiggies, takin' pictures Is you really gon' use 'em or you just loafin' for them bitches? You n****s really hoes and you be acting like these bitches You n****s say y'all silent but y'all probably in there snitchin' Most the n****s that's around me throwin C's like they crippin' But they do it for the twins, free Lil' Corey and Lil' Christian But I'm rockin' with my shooters and that's mandatory One up top like I'm Mozzy, bitch I keep a forty You say I'm lackin', n**** try me, shoot you and yo' shorty I'm cookin up in the lab like I'm Rick and Morty Forty poppa, hit a mobsta, turn your brain to pasta Hit a opp up, dreads swangin' just like I'm a Rasta Smokin' ganja and I'm zooted, walkin' in my Pradas Any n**** test my gangsta n****, I'ma pop 'em And we ain't throwin' hands with you fuck n****s It's one up top up in that chamber, better duck n**** N****s dissin' on Lil' Valley, he get slumped n**** We shoot his body then we lay him in that trunk n**** I'm one-hundo, bitch that's on my life, I will never fold A n**** speakin on Lil' Quay, well then that n**** gotta go I'm really small but I can fight but I'ma still up that pole For you ni****s think I'm pussy, you gon' have to show me hoe Police always at my fuckin' crib, I don't tell 'em shit I'm really rapping 'bout this fuckin life, that I fuckin' live But I be coolin', tryna focus on them fuckin' dividends But if it's money near yo' head, well I'ma fuckin get it, man Ayy, ayy, gang, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, gang, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, gang, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, gang, gang, gang Why It Rocks # Great beat. # Nahmir sounds great. # Considering that this is his debut single, that's a good start. # The music video is funny. # Izak's producer tag at the beginning which is a Spongebob Squarepants quote seems interesting. Bad Quality # The cover art partially rip-offs Rick from Rick and Morty. # Nahmir uses the N-word a lot. # The song mentions Lil Tay, a bad rapper. Videos YBN Nahmir "Rubbin Off The Paint" (Prod. by Izak) (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video)|Official Music Video Category:Hip hop Category:Trap Category:2010s Category:Internet memes Category:YBN Category:Electronic Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Debut Singles